You're A Bit Tense
by NamesCat
Summary: The time for the Heel siblings is here again and Kyouko's sore back is bothering her. What will our Cain nii-san do? Just a bunch of fluff! Two-shot.
1. Tense

**Chapter One - Tense**

* * *

"Nii-san, I'll prepare our dinner. Go shower." He simply raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck out her tongue. "I don't want to cuddle with a sweaty nii-san tonight," Setsu reprimanded the figure that towered over her.

Cain stared down at the girl before him, his expressionless face tilted to the side.

Setsu sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Move, you stupid nii-san." She grabbed him firmly by shoulders, turned him around and shoved his back until he was well into the tiled room."Unless nii-san wants me to wash his back for him?" She smirked up at him.

"Why wouldn't I want my cute little sister taking care of me?" Cain pulled his younger sister to his chest and gave a smirk of his own.

"But then who'd make sure you have food to eat? Wash up, nii-san. Then we'll eat." Setsu pulled her brother down by his neck to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't take too long, now."

She closed the door behind her and walked towards the room's kitchenette. Once the shower could be heard, she covered her face with her hands.

_I'm getting too used to this! What must Tsuruga-san be thinking?_ Kyouko shook her head violently. _A lowly kohai like me… It's what Setsu would do though! _She groaned into her hands. _Oh, right. Dinner!_ Exhaling, she moved to prepare tonight's soup, something light to eat before bed.

Once the pot was on the stove, she held her hands high above her head and stretched.

"My back is killing me…" Kyouko mumbled. With her schedule open to new assignments, Sawara-san had shown her offers for various dramas, one of which was a second lieutenant in the Japan Self-Defense Forces. The role required her to be in top shape for future stunts as well appearance. And so, training sessions were underway. Although she wasn't the protagonist, she wasn't the antagonist either. Kyouko made sure to put her all into her new role.

Of course, putting her all into preparations led to sore muscles.

Cain got out of the bathroom just as Kyouko finished preparing the table. Hair still dripping, he watched as she rolled her shoulders and used her right hand to rub.

_As I thought, she probably worked too hard today..._

Looking up, she once again schooled her features to Setsu's cool mask. _Shirtless again... Of course Tsuruga-san's comfortable with it, this playboy._

"Nii-sannn," she whined. "How many times do I need to tell you that you'll get sick if you don't dry your hair?" Setsu walked over and pushed her brother to sit on his bed beside them. Nimble hands grabbed the towel around Cain's shoulders and dried the wet, black strands.

With Setsu so close, Cain hugged her closer to him at her waist. _As her brother, it should be okay, right?_

"Setsu, do your shoulders hurt?" He gazed up at her as she continued rubbing the towel.

"I'm fine. Why? Is nii-san worried about me?" She smiled at him sweetly. Done with drying, she was now running her fingers through his hair acting as a comb. Not that Ren minded at all.

"My precious girl is in pain, I should be worried about her. Sit down, Setsu." He pulled her to sit beside him and turned her to face away from him.

"But nii-san, your soup is getting cold." Setsu wriggled as Cain placed his hands upon her shoulders. She sat in front of him in a black, silk nightie. _Restraint Kuon..._

"It can wait, now stay still." He pushed the blonde and pink wig to the side to her front.

_Just a massage, Kuon. That's all you're doing. But look at her neck, smooth and waiting..._

Cain shook his head and kneaded his fingers along her shoulders.

_Stay calm, Kyouko. This is Cain. Brothers massage their sisters. Setsu would want this. If I brush him off, it'd definitely be an NG._

Kyouko leaned her head forward and closed her eyes while he worked.

"Mmmm..."

Both their eyes shot open and Ren stilled in his movements.

Kyouko scrambled to pull herself together. "Nii-san's too good at this. I should make you do this every night." She turned her head to smile at him over her shoulder.

Unable to resist, Ren leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder. "If that's what my Setsu wants."

Facing away from him. Kyouko's face was flaming. _Setsu, Setsu, Setsu._

"You spoil me too much, nii- Ah!" Ren bit down on her shoulder. Flaming? Her face was a tomato.

"You're mine and I'm yours. I can't help but spoil you."

_Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?!_

"Fine." Setsu settled to pout as he continued his ministrations.

_She's so tense... It'd probably be better if she lies down..._

* * *

**So this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided I'd try my hand at typing it up for you all. It's rather short, but whatever. Tell me what you think and I'll be back! ^_^**

**-Cat**


	2. Pressure

**Chapter Two - Pressure**

* * *

_"She's so tense... It'd probably be better if she lies down..."_

* * *

_It only makes sense. _

His hands continued to rub at the knot in his kohai's shoulder, but his gaze was distant as he attempted to apply logic to his actions._Then I'd be able to massage more of her… touch more of her… Perhaps slide that black silk up and- _

Ren shut his eyes and exhaled.

Still facing the wall, Kyouko's eyes widened as her sempai's bare arms slid beneath her to carry her in a princess hold. Quick to collect herself, Setsu relaxed at her brother's touch and allowed herself to lean on his chest. A gentle smile played at her lips as he moved her.

_Our bare skin is touching. Our bare skin is touching! This is too intimate of a position for a pure maiden! Tsuruga-san! _Kyouko fought the blush that threatened to creep up her neck to invade her cheeks. Outwardly, Setsu continued to smile at her older brother.

Cain looked at the teenager once he laid her down on the smooth sheets. He blanked at the serene expression he saw on the young woman's face.

_She's too careless. Throwing that sweetie-honey look my way, dressed in that thin piece of cloth, her hair spread out on the hotel room sheets… It's a perfect set up…_

Ren splayed a hand across his face and sighed. _This whole situation is like a cheap porno. I've sunk so low. Kyouko, you've reduced me to a sick pervert._

Unaware of Ren's self-deprecating thoughts, Kyouko watched in horror as Cain transitioned from a long, calculating gaze to a clear sign that her reaction was an NG.

Her mind quickly tried to process her actions and find the error. _I was sure Setsu would be comfortable and pleased with her brother holding her… Was I wrong? Does Tsuruga-san want Setsu to take the initiative in these circumstances?_

As Ren returned to himself, he felt his spirits sink at the familiar light of determination that shone in the young woman's eyes. Setsu sat up and reclined back on her arms. She leaned her head to the side and gave Cain a teasing smirk.

"Nii-sannn," she whined. "Didn't you say you were going to spoil me? You're just standing there." Her lip piercing jutted out as she pouted playfully, eyes challenging behind Setsu's grey contacts.

"This stubborn mouth dares to doubt her dear nii-san?" He pinched her cheek and he was met with a scowl. Cain gave a small smile.

_I'm going to hell for this._

"Lie on your stomach, Setsu." A shiver ran through Kyouko's body at his voice.

"If you insist," she shrugged absently and did as she was told. After turning over, she rested her head on her folded arms. Kuon shamelessly ran his eyes over her defenseless form. Yashiro had been right when he said girls were quick to mature, the evidence on the bed before him in the form of subtle curves. Further down, long legs toned from Kyouko's intensive biking sessions shone before him. He wondered if the smooth skin felt as soft as it looked.

The bed sunk to her left as Cain sat beside her. Soon, his broad palms were back on her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed further into the mattress. Taking this as approval, Kuon's hands took their cue to move lower down her slim body.

_You feel that Kuon? _His hands kneaded the muscle along her spine. _That dip? Imagine that without this nightie over it_.

Kyouko was alert when a groan escaped the man beside her. _Is Tsuruga-san okay? He couldn't have done anything to cause him pain…_

"Cain Nii-san? Are you alright?" Setsu looked over her shoulder. "It couldn't be that you're actually the one in need of a massage, could it? You just had to ask me, stupid."

"Don't be ridiculous, Setsu," Cain scolded as Ren worked to flood his mind with thoughts that would calm the dilemma that was quickly arising. _Just imagine Yashiro's reaction if he walked in on this scene_. Any possible arousal was quickly doused.

The room was silent again as the siblings relaxed and enjoyed one another's company. Kyouko herself had unwound due to Ren's soothing, constant pressure upon her back. So much so that the young Love Me member was drifting in a semi-conscious state.

After thoroughly working out the kinks in her back muscles, his hands pressed on the small of her back. The result wasn't just a murmur of approval this time around.

"Uhhh! Ren..." She moaned. Ren was disarmed in that moment. He froze and stared at the girl under his hands. The self-control he had been enforcing in himself for the past few minutes shattered into a million pieces. That was definitely the universal sign of acceptance was what he concluded. What Kuon concluded. The Emperor shone bright in his countenance.

The bed dipped again as Ren moved to straddle the girl. He ran his hands up her sides, thumbs still kneading the skin along her spine as they trailed up to her shoulders. He leaned forward so his mouth was beside her ear.

"Mogami-san. What was that you said?" It was a low mumble. His thumbs continued to rub between her shoulder blades.

There was no response. Thinking the girl had just been stunned and embarrassed because of her reaction, he smirked and tried again.

"Kyouko."

A soft snore was the response he received. With furrowed eyebrows, he angled his head to peer at her face. Sure enough, long eyelashes rested upon her cheeks, lips were slightly parted, and her head slacked and angled to the side with her chin upon her crossed arms.

Ren laughed in honest disbelief and rested his head between her shoulders, a full blown smile on his face. He lifted himself from his position and laid beside Kyouko, his body shaking with laughter. He covered his eyes as his mirth went on. Pausing, he slid his hand to cover his mouth as he glanced at his love to his left. A gentle smile crossed his lips. The same smile that repeatedly killed off Kyouko's grudges time and time again.

"You never fail to surprise me, Kyouko." He rolled over to lie on his side and leaned to kiss the auburn haired girl on her cheek. Withdrawing, Ren's face quickly heated up. He chuckled at his own reaction.

"What am I? Fifteen?" Then he felt the effects of shifting his lower half to roll over and looked down. Returning to lie on his back, he groaned. "Yes. I am a fifteen-year-old in a twenty-one-year-old's body."

With one last glance at the teenager, he rose and went to take care of the unrelenting pressure trapped within his boxers.

* * *

**I hope this ending was to everyone's liking! It made me laugh along the way and I actually stopped a few times to apologize to Ren. The poor guy.**

**Some of you were anticipating a lemon or something that would lead to me bumping the rating up to M and I'm sorry to disappoint! I just didn't see anything kinky coming out of this story from the beginning. Maybe I'll write an M version if requested. Maybe.**

**It'd be great to hear your thoughts and judgments! Thank you for reading everyone :)**

**-Cat**


End file.
